Maybe It's Time
by Shami
Summary: Amu was scared of a future that wasn't possible, but now that it is, does she need to be afraid? Another Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – "I'll come back for you."

I don't remember where it was from, but it must have held some meaning to me at some point in my life. It's strange, if you think about it; that something so important at one point in your life can just disappear, be it a single thought, a person, or perhaps even an inanimate object. Be there one moment and gone the next. Sometimes you just notice too late.

I still don't remember where it was from.

"I'll come back for you."

My name is Amu Hinamori. I'm afraid of the future I've forgotten.

I've lived in America now for two years. I don't remember why, anymore, that I bothered leaving Japan. It feels like so long ago that I filled my life with meaningless work, but it's something I'm good at. In high school, I was determined to become a 'genius' in my own standards; meaning to become a brilliant businesswoman. Well, I achieved it I suppose. I'm wealthy and am one of the best of my trade, but at what cost? I don't know. I could have anything I wanted, if I demanded it, I just can't seem to obliterate the gaping hole that seems to remain in my heart.

I woke slowly at first, and then shot up faster than you'd probably think I could. My gaze flicked to the clock, which read 6:46 AM. I breathed a long sigh of relief after realizing that I hadn't slept in. I got myself out of bed and prepared myself for work.

I was barely on schedule when I exited my apartment- my assistant insists on reminding me every morning that I'm nearly late- but managed to get to my important business meeting early, as I was blessed with clean traffic this morning. My assistants greeted me as I walked into the building.

"Good morning, Miss Amu!" Several chanted at me as I walked by. I waved them off with my hand as I hurried by, intending to talk to my main assistant in person before attending the meeting.

"Amu, would you like some tea?" Someone asked as I raced by.

"Yes! Bring it to the meeting room in five!" I shouted back, too far away to hear their response to the request. I entered the elevator and selected floor 21, stopping to take a deep breath while alone and unable to do anything else.

Minutes later, as I was exiting the elevator, my phone beeped. At first glance, the number was unknown to me. I decided to leave it for later on after the meeting when I'd have time to figure out who it was from if it was important enough to spend any time on. _No need for more distractions when my mind is already everywhere._ I reasoned to myself, walking at a more reasonable pace towards my assistant's office.

I paused in front of the door to take another deep breath. I adjusted my hair quickly, before knocking on the door loudly.

"It's important," I breathed quietly. "Let me in please." I said more firmly. Seconds later, my assistant, whose name is Hisashi Kiriyu. He has short black hair and light green eyes, standing about a foot taller than myself. He's been working with me since I came to America.

"Hi, Amu, I wasn't expecting you. Come in!" He opened the door for me to enter, and the first thing I noticed was that we weren't alone. The stranger was as tall as Hisashi, but with elegant midnight blue hair and eyes.

I couldn't help but stare, but I didn't know why.

"Sorry, I have company at the moment! You'll just need to share me!" Hisashi laughed, trying to lighten the mood I suppose. I still couldn't take my eyes off of the stranger. Hisashi, recognizing my curiosity, introduced us. "This is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, he's one of my business partners from Japan."

I looked at Hisashi, then back to Ikuto.

"Nice to meet you," Ikuto reached out to shake her hand. "Perhaps we will become acquainted during my stay." I reached out to be polite.

"Greetings." I said simply, observing him as a curious smirk materialized on his face.

Please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – "Time Again"

People always think they're smart, that they know everything. Especially smart people and those who don't _think_ that's what they think. The truth is that we really know nothing about anything.

My small chat with Hisashi and Mr. Tsukiyomi before my meeting started ended quickly, as I'd hoped, but since I was hoping that Hisashi would be alone, I didn't get the chance to talk to him about… that. I pushed it to the back of my mind and decided that I'd just try and catch him sometime tomorrow.

It was 7:59 AM when I finally entered the meeting room, but I realized after sitting down to drink the tea that'd been set in front of me that I actually couldn't remember what the meeting we were having was even about.

I don't have the highest ranking in the company I'm currently working in because it's not something I really want to spend my whole life on anymore. I'm on a 'working break' (I'm here, but I don't actually need to do anything right now.)

Its 8:03 AM before the meeting room quiets and we begin, which is interrupted by the door opening again for Mr. Tsukiyomi just as we begin. _Fashionably late, I suppose_. I'm startled by the thought running through my head. I barely notice as he moves to the front of the room to bring something important to the discussion that we'd barely started already. He then comes to sit down beside me. I yawn, trying to ignore him. _But those eyes. They are _his _aren't they?_ It feels as if my head is talking to me. _His?_ I question, curious. I don't hear anything else.

"Mr. Tsukiyomi." I greet, not looking at him directly. He coughs lightly, as if trying to cover up a laugh. This catches my attention and I turn to face him briefly. He looks like he's about to break out in laughter, barely holding it back. I think he's weird. "Is there something wrong?" I whisper. Just in case.

"Amu," He clears his throat. "Call me Ikuto, please." I frown at him.

"I'm Miss Hinamori to you." I turn my attention back to the meeting and ignore his attempts of contact for the rest of the day.

I finally escape the office at about 5:00 PM, exhausted, though it feels like I had barely and work compared to what I should have. When I get home, I immediately consider napping but I know that it wouldn't be a good idea to sleep so early. I lay down for a while before popping open my phone and remember that I got a strange message this morning.

_Amu,_

_A promise is a promise, no matter what the contents actually are. But how can a forgotten promise be fulfilled completely?_

_I.T_

It takes me a minute to realize that 'I.T' probably stands for Ikuto Tsukiyomi. This message was sent before I even met him today, so how could that even be? Why, if this was really him, did he have my personal phone number in the first place?

Who is Ikuto?

I write him a reply.

_Mr. Tsukiyomi,_

_I don't know what to think of our encounter. You must know something I don't. What is this 'promise'?_

_Miss Hinamori_

After sending the message, I decide to make myself some food. I haven't eaten since I woke up, so I end up making myself some macaroni and cheese since that's pretty simple. By the time I sit down to eat I realized that I got a response. It was sent literally seconds after I'd responded to the original.

_Amu,_

_I always seem to know something you don't. Meet with me and maybe I'll have a chance to explain this to you._

_I.T_

A bit flustered, I responded again.

_Mr. Tsukiyomi,_

_I will not meet with you._

_Miss Hinamori_

_Why would he want to meet with me? _I thought, carefully. _He seems to have found a convenient way to contact me. He should just use that instead!_ I reasoned, again thinking that he's an idiot. I wait for the response, not surprised when one appears moments later.

_Amu,_

_It would be in your best interest to, I believe. What will it take for me to convince you of that?_

_I.T_

Considering the situation, I respond quickly.

_Mr. Tsukiyomi,_

_I don't know. Tell me who you are, and I'll think about it._

_Miss Hinamori_

I waited what felt like forever for a response, staring at my phone. Closing it, walking away, rushing back… but an answer didn't come. I waited five minutes, then ten, then twenty.

Thirty minutes later I got a response.

_Amu,_

_I'm afraid that I cannot completely answer your question through text. After explaining, erasing, and rewriting for thirty minutes, I've decided to tell you one thing, that I'm sure will convince you to come see me in person._

_Let me just tell you that I understand why you don't remember me, but if you can't remember that small detail…_

_We used to spend our nights_

_Sharing stories and staring into the night sky,_

_Looking for a future,_

_Though it was something we couldn't have._

_And now we are alone._

_Meet me at the Islander Café at 8:00 PM. I know you'll be there._

_I.T_

I reread the message fifty times, and I still don't have any kind of explanation for this. Completely dumbfounded, I check the time. I have to see him now. Its 7:15 PM, the race to get ready is on.

As I change from my work clothes and in general just prepare myself to go meet with Mr. Tsukiyomi, I ponder the clue he gave me. They were lyrics to a song I knew, and in particular a song that I was in love with in late middle school. The thing is that I can hardly remember anything about that time of my life.

I leave my apartment in a rush to get to the Islander Café.

Moments after arriving, I notice Ikuto sitting alone at a table in the front of the Café. The place is pretty much empty besides us. I go to sit in front of him, and look him straight in the eyes.

"So, who are you then?" Right to the point, that's me! Ikuto just stares back, and then gives me a smirk.

"Amu. You're still so adorable." His smirk widens and he reaches to hold one of my hands in his. I feel my face getting hotter with his touch. He sighs, closing his eyes in thought, I assumed. I waited for him to speak. Instead, he leans over and catches me by surprise.

He pulls me into a deep, playful kiss. My first reaction is to push him away, but my hands reach his chest to do so and instead pull him closer to me, deepening the kiss further. I find my lips moving with his, slowly at first, as if I were learning some kind of complicated dance. I part my lips slightly for more, but he releases me and just looks at me again. His fingers lightly caress my chin and trace the outline of my face. I'm still holding onto him, keeping within a short distance. My eyes widen, as I realize more about him.

"It's _you._" I sneer, suddenly filled with unreasonable hatred and sadness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – "Wrong Memories – Part I"

When living a dream, if an old one, is to become untrue from a single presence; to fall from your own heaven, or follow a newly lit path. Hate is strange, but yet so are love and adoration.

I wanted to shout, to scream, to kill Ikuto right then, but I knew something even if I could not admit it myself. Instead, I rose from the table with eyes threatening tears.

"How dare you come here." I tried to keep calm, but my voice was as shaky as I felt.

It would not mend my heart, but it would give me a small victory from the night at the very least.

I slapped Ikuto, hard enough so that I would feel the sting in my fingers and would hear the ringing sound of the blow in my ears until hours later. I stormed out of the Café as fast as my body would allow it.

"Amu, wait!" Ikuto shouted after me, his voice twisted in despair – I could only assume because of myself. I did not care. His shouts faded in the night as I drove off.

_I can remember it clearly, now, but I somewhat regret not being able to figure out the clues much sooner. I fear that I've ruined something that could have been a new beginning for my twisted world._

_And now, I don't know what to do._

_~ The past_

_Sometimes, dreams do come true. However, I don't think that mine ever will._

_It felt like a normal day to me. I woke up, reluctant to get ready for the first day of school, but convinced myself that it would be somehow worth going._

_Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, they say. I think back at it and wonder now if eating properly on this day would have fixed everything._

_I sang to myself on the way to school. You know, because it seems to make something boring end much quicker._

_I fall, to the knife_

_And though I don't regret it, I can no longer sing_

_For words of sadness are forgiven_

_This pain isn't worth your dime. I can't take it._

_We used to spend our nights_

_Sharing stories and staring into the night sky,_

_Looking for a future_

_Though it was something we couldn't have_

_And now we are alone._

_I am frustrated, now, because I can't seem to recall the rest of the lyrics. I fell in love with the song the first time I heard it, but I suppose it's hard to have something completely memorized when you've only heard it twice._

_My thoughts distract me until I get to the school grounds. I guess I'm staring out into nothing, because I flip out when someone taps my shoulder. I almost hit them on the side of the head with my workbook, when they grab my arm just before it connects._

"_Amu, you seem distracted! I called you a few times and you just kept walking." It was Ikuto. My heart lurched, and fluttered briefly in my chest. I don't know when I started feeling like this. I realize his face becomes covered with more concern when I hesitate to respond. I pull my arm out of his grip._

"_S-Sorry, Ikuto. My mind is elsewhere." I think for a moment before continuing. "I.." A small blush creeps across my face when I realize I have his full attention. I start walking, and he follows. "I'm just tired; I guess I didn't sleep well." I hope he believes me, but since he's Ikuto I doubt he will._

_Ikuto makes a weird frowny face. "I suppose." I guess I'm not the only one with a distracted mind today. Neither of us bothers the other further on the subject._

_Shortly after entering the school, we part ways. It sucks, because Ikuto is my only friend anymore._

_But he's graduating this year, and I'm in my last year of middle school._

_The first day of school is short, and by lunch we're out of classes. I find Ikuto waiting for me at the front, and though neither of us says a word against the silence that swirls in the gap between us, we walk together to... wherever._

_Ikuto's the one who ended up breaking the silence._

"_How are you, Amu?" He suddenly asks, and I'm pulled out of my own world and back into our own. I don't reply immediately, because I struggle to think clearly at all._

"_I don't know." I sigh, loudly, and I think this irritates Ikuto._

"_Okay." And then the silence continues._

_I don't know what's wrong with me, but my heart aches and it's never happened before._

"_Ikuto, let's go out for lunch." I suggest this knowing that he'll agree, because he's Ikuto._

"_Where do you want to go?" His spirits seem lifted a bit, and for that I'm relieved._

"_Your choice." I honestly don't know where to go, I didn't think about it before asking. I just wanted to end this horrible silence. Ikuto seems to think of a place immediately, because the look on his face tells me so. I don't question him, or ask him where we're going, but instead follow him to our destination. We chatter about our day on the way there._

_For once, I feel at ease, and the ache in my chest is no longer there. I just feel fluttery inside._

_We soon arrive at a Ramen House, which Ikuto explains to be his favourite. We enter, and I let him order for me because I don't know what's good. We continue to chat._

_I notice that the ramen house has a very light feel to it, very welcoming and I find it pretty enjoyable to sit while waiting for food. It comes quickly, but that fact doesn't change._

_We both were starved, apparently, because we both ate quickly. I wanted to stay, but I'm so filled with energy that I can't stand sitting anymore._

"_I want to go to the park, or somewhere open before going home again. If that's okay with you." I don't know if he's up to come with me or not, but I guess he is. We end up going back to the park that's a few blocks from my house. I think it's a good idea, because it's a beautiful park. It's as beautiful as one can be in the middle of a city, with open fields and pathways twisting through trees. I'm overjoyed when we get there, and can't help but tangle my fingers in Ikuto's and pull him into a half sprint towards the middle of the park._

_We run, laughing and enjoying the warm sun paired with the light breeze. I lead us to a hilled area, where I find myself collapsing with excitement. I'm ready for a break._

_Ikuto sits down beside me, and seems to be sharing my happiness._

_For some reason, I roll ontop of Ikuto and hug him. I laugh, and so does he, but I smile at the expression he has when he looks at me._


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating in a while, I've had other things that had to get done. I'll be updating regularly from now on. Enjoy!

Chapter 4 – "Wrong Memories Part II"

When do you really know what is real and what is a dream? How can you tell what is a possibility when you cannot see what is in front of you?

_It was a silent agreement, I guess. We didn't talk about it, but I think we both wanted the same thing. This feeling is… Alien, but I'm glad it's Ikuto I share it with._

_Ikuto and I are both happier now. Since that day, everything has been different between us. This isn't what I expected, but it's _good.

_Weeks after the first day of school, Ikuto comes to pick me up from my home in the morning. My parents wouldn't approve, but seeing as they aren't here, I don't mind._

_He is just walking up to the house when I'm on my way out, and I'm surprised! He's never been to my house before. I run to him and embrace him, devouring his touch; my body tingling all over where his touches mine._

"_Hey there. I wasn't expecting you." I say, finally. He hasn't let me go yet. He holds me to him with one arm, and uses his other to tilt my chin up to look at him. His face is glorious, and I think for a moment that he must be an angel sent to Earth. I blush a bit, which makes him smirk. I just blush more._

"_I know," He pauses for a moment, as if hesitating, which doesn't seem right. "Skip school with me today."_

"_What?!" I almost shout, but I manage to keep my voice level. I pull away from him, and he lets me go. "I've never skipped before. Why should I now?"_

"_I want to show you something. It'll be worth it, I promise." He's giving me a look that makes me feel as if he'll be completely heartbroken if I don't accept. I want to go, but…_

"_If my parents find out I'll be in loads of trouble, but I'll come. Where to?" I comply, unable to say no._

"_It's a secret." He looks overjoyed. Grabbing my arm, he starts rushing away. He brought his car over which makes me assume it's a decent distance away. I don't know much about cars, but I know that's a Jaguar he has. I knew that his family was wealthy, but having a car like that! It's black, slick and comfortable. I'm getting a bit more excited about this every few minutes._

_When we're in the car and on our way, I start asking questions._

"_Soo.. how far away is this secret place of yours? Did we really need to skip school to be able to go?" I question, genuinely curious about the answer._

"_A few hours' drive, unfortunately.. which is why, yes, we had to." Ikuto goes back to concentrating on the road. I want to keep talking, but I decide not to distract him. I lose myself in my thoughts._

_I wake up, confused, forgetting where I am. It takes me a moment to remember that I'm in Ikuto's car, and I guess I fell asleep. It's 10:36 AM, so we've been driving already for 3 hours. It doesn't look like we're close yet._

"_Ikuto?" I ask, groggily, and finally rub the sleep out of my eyes. He looks over at me for a moment and gives me a quick smile._

"_Did you have a good nap, Sleepyhead?" He teases, laughing quietly. It takes me a moment to realize._

"_I did, actually!" I laugh with him too._

_We continue to chatter away about trivial things._

"_Do you come out this far often, Ikuto?" I ask quietly._

_The question catches him by surprise, which is visible on his face. "No, I don't have much time anymore. I used to, though." He seemed to be pondering something._

"_I see… well, I guess you're right. If it's this far away I can't imagine that anyone would really have time." I laugh lightly._

"_Yeah, I-"_

"_Ikuto, look out!" I shout, but it's too late. The incoming vehicle crashes into the side of Ikuto's car and there's screeching everywhere as we flip and spin out of control. I scream, terrified, before everything goes black._

_I couldn't have been out for more than a few minutes, but my vision is hazy and I feel like my body has been compressed into a small cube. I can barely remember what happened, but.._

"_Ikuto!" I shout, suddenly remembering that he was in the car with me. He doesn't respond and I'm in a panic. I try to get up but front of the car has collapsed in front of my and is preventing me from taking my lower body out of the car. Fortunately, for me, I can tell that there can't be any serious I damage because I can still wriggle around. There's blood everywhere, and I can smell it in the air._

_I feel dizzy again and feel like passing out again, but I manage to stay awake. I touch my head in effort to still my pounding headache and feel a slight stickiness on the top and side of my head. I take a quick glimpse in the mirror and see that blood is matted in my previously beautiful pink hair._

_I try to get out again._

"_Ikuto!" I shout again, in hopes that maybe he'll hear me now. I know he doesn't._

_The terror of him possibly being gone, one way or another, is terrifying. But I can't feel scared yet._

_I strain my eyes to try and get a better idea of what the situation looks like. I know Ikuto's not in the car, because he would be beside me or I could see him, which means… I snap my head in front of me and try to see him in front of or beside the car, but no luck._

"_Eeuugh," I moan, in pain and frustration. Why did this need to happen? "Ikuto, where are you..?" I squeak. It's only been a few minutes.. I try to settle down._

_I hear sirens in the distance, and think that there's finally something to be happy about. They'll find Ikuto.._

_I don't know how long it takes when they finally arrive, the police and the paramedics. Someone approaches the car and says something to me. I don't hear them._

"_Where's Ikuto?" I ask as calmly as I'm able, but my voice shakes and I start to cry._

"_Are you alright, Miss?" They ask again._

"_I'm okay," I start "but Ikuto's not. Please, find him.." I sob uncontrollably and the man leaves me alone to go talk to someone else after he tries to open the door manually._

_A woman comes this time and I guess she tries to calm me. She asks me about Ikuto while she forces the door open._

"_H-he.. he has dark blue hair and eyes.." Is all I can say without starting to sob uncontrollably again._

_They eventually get me out of the car, but it's not until I get to the hospital that I hear anything about Ikuto._

"_He was unconscious when they found him," The nurse explained when I asked. "and they don't think he's seriously injured, but they won't know for sure until he wakes up."_

_They won't let me see him._

_It's almost a full day later when my parents are able to arrive at the hospital. I'm expecting them to scold me the minute they get here, but surprisingly they're just worried about me. They've 'been worried sick', they claim. I know the worried parent façade won't last._

_True to my expectations, the minute we leave the hospital my parents announce that I'm grounded until the end of the school year. No leaving the house except for school. No Ikuto._

_I still haven't heard anything about him._

_I sneak out of the house ten minutes after my parents leave for work the next day. They won't be back until about 5:00 PM, so I've got enough time to head to the hospital to visit Ikuto. I get onto a bus and distract myself by thinking about small, irrelevant things._

_I hope he's okay._

_I get to the hospital about two hours later._

"_I'm here to see Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He was brought here a week ago." I request._

"_I'm sorry, only close relatives are allowed to visit-" I cut off the receptionist._

"_Please. His family won't come. I'm all he has." I plead. The receptionist gives me an apologetic look._

"_I.. I guess I'll make an exception. He just woke up last night. You'll find him on the third floor, room 24C."_

_I thank her and rush off to meet him._

_I burst into the room. "Ikuto-" I breath, when I realize he's awake and looking at me. I rush to his side, hold his hand and lay my head on the bed beside him. "Ikuto.." I cry, and he just grips my hand._

"_I'm sorry, Amu." He says after I calm down. I look at him, confused._

"_Why? You.. Nothing was your fault. It was a drunk driver." I tell him, worried._

"_No, I.." He starts._

"_I love you, Ikuto." I whisper to him, then lean myself in to kiss him gently. He kisses me back, hungry for more, and pulls me closer to him so he can kiss me more fiercely. Slowly, I pull away. But I'm breathless._

"_I love you too, Amu." He whispers back. "I have for so long."_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Wrong Memories Part III

Life is extraordinary in more ways than one. Nobody will have the same experiences as another, and the best thing is that there is always something to keep you moving forward.

_I didn't get to see Ikuto again for weeks. My parents insisted that I started going back to school once they were sure that I was good as new again. Though I knew they weren't slightly impressed about me skipping school with someone they don't know, or the fact that we managed to get ourselves into an accident, they didn't vocalize it. They would be out for a few days on a business trip, but I didn't think that it would make much sense for me to visit Ikuto again when they would likely monitor my attendance now._

_I wasn't sure when Ikuto would be returning to school again, but that was partially because he also refused to tell me what the problem with him was. I couldn't comprehend why he wouldn't tell me, unless… Unless it was _really _bad._

_I was clearly zoned out of class and not paying any attention, because when I refocus myself to my surroundings I find that the bell for school dismissal had rung several minutes ago, and I had just stayed sitting there. I was frustrated and worried, but I knew nothing._

_I exited the classroom into the hallway, which was still busy and ridiculously noisy for a few minutes after school had already been over. I saw some kind of gathering at the far end of the hallway, which was causing the hallway to become somewhat clogged. People streamed slowly past me as I made my way towards the hoard of people- which I noticed was mostly other girls. When I reached them, I forced myself through the crowd to get a closer look at what was going on._

_To my horror, it was Ikuto. I tried to absorb the situation correctly, but my mind still came to the same conclusion no matter what; he was obviously with another girl. She, who I did not know, was clinging to him… I didn't bother trying to analyze anything more than that. I began to turn, but stopped when I noticed Ikuto looking directly at me. I met his gaze, and then ran away. He didn't even look like he cared._

_I forced my tears back, refusing to cry for someone like him. What a monster._

_I ran all the way home; I slammed the door shut behind me and found my room. I crashed on the bed violently, and released all of my emotions. It felt as if I had emptied my very soul in the matter of minutes._

_I was woken by an urgent sounding knock on my balcony door. Still partially asleep, I sit up in bed and rethink about what happened before finally remembering that someone was here. I glance over at the glass door, and to my surprise, Ikuto is standing there looking into my room. I'm not sure what to think about him _being _here._

_I break down and begin sobbing again, and he places one of his hands on the glass. The look on his face tells me that he wants in, but I can't go to him now._

_It hurts too much._

_I don't know how long I was crying for before he managed to get into the room himself, but when I noticed I immediately got up to try and get away. I didn't want to talk to him._

_I was too late, though. Ikuto grabbed my arm as I was opening the door and pulled me into him. He embraced me completely, but I stood there lifelessly in his arms. I didn't want to feel._

"_You shouldn't be here, Ikuto." I croaked, but the words came out. That's what I wanted. I couldn't move._

"_I know. I'm sorry, Amu." Ikuto didn't deny anything. I guess he knew what he'd done._

_I wanted nothing more than to just stay calm, but I couldn't help but release the anger swelling inside of me. I pushed Ikuto away. He didn't resist._

"_How _could _you Ikuto?" I screamed, my anger giving me my voice once again. "I thought that I meant something to you, and you decide to just go and do that. What were you thinking?" I resist the urge to slap him._

"_I didn't do anything, Amu." Ikuto says quietly. I don't hear him properly._

"_You betrayed me! How is that doing_ nothing_?"_

"_Amu. They were saying goodbye." He states. I try to absorb his words and find the correct meaning._

"_What?" I panic, not knowing what he's talking about. "Why were they saying goodbye? You're not-"_

"_I'm leaving here." Ikuto stared at me, waiting to see my reaction. The thing though, was that I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't know if he was serious, or if he was just.._

"_This is my fault, isn't it?" I realize, suddenly being filled with an overwhelming feeling of despair. "If we didn't end up leaving here, you-"_

"_It's not your fault, Amu. It's mine. That's not why I'm leaving, though." Ikuto shifted uncomfortably, and then moved towards me again. He placed his hand on the side of my face. I couldn't look into his eyes._

"_Go, then." I whisper, but I regret it the instant the words come out. "I don't want to see you again." I turn around and leave him alone in my room, closing the still open door behind me._

_As the door is closing, I hear him speak once more._

"_Amu, I'll come back for you."_

_I never saw Ikuto again._

I don't know what I was expecting, exactly. If this was the Ikuto I could vaguely remember from my past, then he wouldn't let this rest here.

No, he would come back to bother me again after tonight. This time, I would be prepared for it.

I won't let him hurt me again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – "A Different Path"

Ah, you know that feeling that most of us get sometimes… the one where we convince ourselves that we are insignificant and alone? Maybe it's true. But you can't move on thinking like that, you have to push forwards and convince yourself that you are worth something, before you can convince others who would otherwise wish to prove you otherwise. Work for it.

Rest did not come easily. I eventually slept, yes, but only with time. My feelings and thoughts chose to keep me awake, keeping me from the sleep I craved. The sleep I needed. Yes, I knew I needed it; the sleep I required would have allowed me to succumb to the dark nothingness I desired to embrace, at least for a few hours.

I did not wish for it, the dreams that devoured my conscience when I all I wanted was to forget everything. Just for a few hours and I would have been happy, I knew with that I would be able to think clearly and figure out what in the world I was going to do. I needed to be ready, but what could I do? I didn't know yet.

I couldn't think of a solution. I dreamt of Ikuto, the past, and the future. I felt his hands locking together with mine, his hands carefully caressing my face..

I didn't want this anymore.

I wanted to wake up, though it was sleep that I tried so hard to catch.. I couldn't take it. But I knew there was nothing I could do. And I continued to resist, for I didn't want to lose myself among something I couldn't have, even in my dreams.

It went on for hours. Hours of endless torture… Something I couldn't have. Something I didn't want.

I woke eventually, surprisingly refreshed, though my head was feeling like crap from all of the dreams. I knew I would get better, though, because I never remembered my dreams for long. At least this time it will be good to forget.

Something I couldn't have. Something I didn't want.

I remained in bed, attempting to control my thoughts. Slowly, the dreams disappeared from my memory. Soon there were only pieces left, and after a few more minutes I could hardly remember what happened at all. Other than that they involved Ikuto. _After all of this, I still don't even know what I'm going to do about him. _Sighing, I rolled onto my side and looked over at the clock on the nightstand. It read 5:51 AM. I had to get up soon if I was planning on going to work, which I wasn't. This at least convinced me to get out of bed.

I trudged over to the kitchen and made myself some coffee. I hated coffee, the taste never appealed to me, but it was still somewhat of a saviour. It makes mornings much easier to handle when you need to be up early every morning to deal with ignorant and demanding people for hours and hours. I started to make myself some breakfast, and while it was on I called my office to let them know I wouldn't be there.

"Good morning, Miss Hinamori. Is there a problem?" It was the receptionist that was taking my call, and though it somewhat insulted me, I didn't want to think about it in my current state. I fumbled for words.

"Um, no. I just won't be coming in today; I have other things to deal with that will make it impossible for me to come. Could you cancel all of my meetings for today and schedule them for later this week?" I glance over at the calendar I have on my fridge and note that today is Friday. "Sorry, I mean sometime next week, Tuesday or Wednesday if possible." I quickly correct myself.

"Yes, that's fine. Hav- Oh. Please hold one moment." The line clicks away while I'm put on hold. I briefly wonder why, as there wasn't very much left for me to say. I wait patiently for a few moments before she returns.

"Hello again, I'm afraid I have to connect your call to another. It's apparently urgent. I will move your meetings to a later date and contact you again with the new times." Before I can say anything to her, the call is transferred over to whomever she was just talking to a short minute or so ago.

"Amu, please talk to me." I knew immediately that it was Ikuto. Only a handful of people would dare call me by my first name.

"No, Ikuto. I refuse to talk to you. I gave you that chance, and you threw it away. I will _not _allow you to ruin my life again just because it's what you feel like doing. No, if you wish to talk to me, you have to earn that right like everyone else. Good bye, Ikuto." After I said it, I knew I sounded like some kind of ridiculous snob, but I supposed it couldn't be helped. That's what I really thought about this…

"Wait-" I ended the call before he finished what he was saying. I _really _didn't want to listen to him. I didn't want to hear his excuses right now. Perhaps not even ever, and I really just needed some time to cool down, which was why I wasn't going to work in the first place today.

I finished serving myself breakfast, then came out and sat in front of the television for a while. I watched the news, some cartoons and other shows just to distract myself. It worked, which was the plan. I also managed to think of something worth going out to do.

I decided that I would get out of the house and go for a walk. It looked like it would be a good day, at least for a while. It was still fairly early, and I wanted to do as much as I could to enjoy the day away from work. I got myself dressed and ready to go.

Off towards the new, and hopefully a good day. A free day.


	7. Ahh

Unfortunately I've somewhat lost heart for writing fanfictions.. but I am still writing. If perhaps anyone who sees this might want to see any of my other stuff, here is where you may find it: user/zxeper

Updated with new stories/chapters every few days/weeks depending on what I am writing, but accompanied with a newer writing style.. You may not be disappointed with fewer updates. Anyways...

Mostly writing Fantasy, occasional Romance and other genres- I also do take requests.

Thanks everyone.

I will consider finishing this story after I clear up a bunch of other work I need to do.


End file.
